residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil 7 (Fan Game)
Resident Evil 7 is the upcoming latest main installment in Capcom's [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_Series Resident Evil series]. Originally announced and unveiled in E3 2014 as a cross-generation title, Resident Evil 7 will now be released exclusively for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows via Steam on Fall 2015. Plot Resident Evil 7 ''will take place on May 2013, in between the events of ''Resident Evil 6. According to Capcom, however, Resident Evil 7's ''story will be largely unconnected to the latter. A series of unsolved murders and disappearances in the isolated rural region of Lake Pine, Canada has been leaving the authorities dumbfounded and the public clueless. The incidents started in 2009 and are alarmingly increasing, with no one able to find the truth behind their seeming connection with each other – until the latest victims leave behind footage that indicate the perpetrators to be terrifying B.O.W.s. Fearing that the discovery will lead the public into a mass panic, the Canadian government orders for a massive cover-up and calls upon the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A.) to assist in their top-secret investigation, dubbed as "Operation: Deep Hunt". The B.S.A.A. joins forces with the Canadian Security Intelligence Service (C.S.I.S.) to form an elite investigation team that will spearhead the operation, dubbed as "Echo-7" and composed of various agents from both agencies, including Jill Valentine and her colleague Barry Burton, who is now a C.S.I.S. agent. The investigation takes a horrific turn when Echo-7 is inexplicably cut off from all contact with the outside world, leaving them scattered and completely lost deep within the territory of hideous, intelligent and murderous human experiments. With Operation: Deep Hunt mysteriously called off and with their team now believed to have gone without a trace, Jill and Barry must somehow find a way out of Lake Pine with their surviving comrades and uncover the chilling conspiracy that brought them to it. Characters ''Resident Evil 7 ''will feature only two playable characters: Jill Valentine and Barry Burton. Unlike the previous games, the rest of the cast will also be apparently all-new. 'Jill Valentine: Jill returns as the leading main protagonist of Resident Evil 7. With Chris Redfield still missing during the game's timeframe, Jill agrees to lead the B.S.A.A. contingent to be sent to Canada in order to join forces with the C.S.I.S. for Operation: Deep Hunt, explaining her absence in Resident Evil 6. She serves as Echo-7's vice captain during the course of Operation: Deep Hunt, and would later become one of the very few to initially survive its horrific aftermath. '''Barry Burton: Barry returns'' as the secondary main protagonist of ''Resident Evil 7. ''Although he serves as an advisor for the B.S.A.A., he is primarily committed to the C.S.I.S., which he had joined sometime after escaping to Canada with his family following the Raccoon City incident. Because of his affiliations, Barry served as the intermediary between the two organizations in launching Operation: Deep Hunt and was made the captain of Echo-7. Barry would later become one of the very few initial survivors of the operation's horrific aftermath. 'Trevor Macauley: A 47-year-old B.S.A.A. agent, a member of Echo-7 and a major supporting protagonist of Resident Evil 7. Trevor is the father of Finn Macauley, and during the events of the game is still distraught by his son's death. However, it also serves as his primary motivation for joining Echo-7. Trevor is one of the very few to initially survive the aftermath of Operation: Deep Hunt and is confirmed to be one of the game's ally NPCs. '''Jason DeWitt: A 34-year-old C.S.I.S. agent, a member of Echo-7 and a major supporting protagonist of Resident Evil 7. Jason is one of the C.S.I.S.' most valued agents, despite his unassuming appearance and his sarcastic, easygoing personality. Jason is one of the very few initial survivors of the aftermath of Operation: Deep Hunt and is confirmed to be one of the game's ally NPCs. Marion Phillips: A 31-year-old C.S.I.S. agent, a member of Echo-7 and a major supporting protagonist of Resident Evil 7. Marion is cold, calculating and takes her job very seriously, bringing her at odds with her ironically long-time field partner Jason DeWitt. Marion is one of the very few initial survivors of the aftermath of Operation: Deep Hunt and is confirmed to be one of the game's ally NPCs. Wainwright Family: A family of unwitting campers who, in 2009, became the first victims of the B.O.W.s on Lake Pine. They were only briefly shown in the E3 2014 trailer as among the missing victims, but were stated to have an "important presence" in Resident Evil 7's backstory. Derrick Holden: A college student who illegally camped with his friends on Lake Pine as a dare, only to become the latest victims of the B.O.W.s there on April 2013. With his video camera, Derrick managed to record himself and his friends being attacked and abducted by the Marauders. Although his whereabouts remain unknown, his video camera was later found by the authorities. This discovery immediately became the driving force behind the formation of Echo-7 and the plot of Resident Evil 7. Enemies Resident Evil 7 ''will introduce a new type of enemy to the series – the Marauders. '''Marauders': Former humans infected with an unknown biological agent, possibly Las Plagas, due to their strong similarity to the Ganados of Resident Evil 4 and the Majinis of Resident Evil 5. Needless to say, the Marauders are very intelligent – they can wield weapons, communicate with each other and even behave occasionally like their former human selves. They are also very tolerant to pain and can somehow rapidly regenerate a wide range of injuries inflicted upon them. The Marauders' only true weaknesses are their nocturnality and aversion to light, which players must learn to exploit to survive. Banshees: A variation of the typical Marauders, whose aversion to light is much stronger. Banshees will never pursue players outdoors as long as it is daylight, and strong, focused light such as flashlight beams will make them scamper away in fear. To make up for this weaknesses, Banshees are much more tolerant to damage and regenerate health faster than ordinary Marauders. They also have the ability to emit very loud shrieks that can stun players and draw the attention of all Marauders within a wide range. Imps: A variation of the typical Marauders, who are very agile and animalistic in behavior. They are emaciated in appearance, have long, elongated claws and move on all fours. Imps will never attack players directly, preferring instead to stalk and ambush them and escape when caught off-guard themselves. The Brute: A hulking, chainsaw-wielding male Marauder who will stalk players throughout the game. Like his predecessors, the Brute is very resistant to damage and can kill players instantly at close range. Although his chainsaw can be destroyed using firearms, the Brute is described as still a dangerous foe even when barehanded. The Butcher: A huge, fearsome male Marauder who will stalk players throughout the game. As his name implies, the Butcher abducts his human victims and butchers them inside his "lair" to feed his fellow Marauders. The Butcher always hunts in coordination with other Marauders and will attempt to overpower players to abduct them. The Bastard: An agile and mischievous male Marauder who will stalk players throughout the game. The Bastard is very similar to the Imps in terms of his appearance, behavior and abilities. However, he is described as much more tricky and annoying to deal with. He also cackles manically to indicate his presence. The Bitch: An agile and mischievous female Marauder who will stalk players throughout the game. The Bitch is very similar to the Imps in terms of her appearance, behavior and abilities. However, similar to the Banshees, the Bitch can also scream loudly to stun players and draw the attention of nearby Marauders. The Boogeyman: A tall, axe-wielding male Marauder covered in bandages who will stalk players throughout the game. The Boogeyman appears to be the mind behind the incidents in Lake Pine and has a past deeply entangled with the conspiracy that turned the place into a nest of B.O.W.s. Needless to say, the Boogeyman will be the main antagonist of Resident Evil 7. Gameplay Details Resident Evil 7 ''will mark the much-awaited return of the [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_Series ''Resident Evil series] to its survival horror roots, featuring an expansive, player-driven campaign brimming with tension, realism and horror. The game will take place entirely in Lake Pine, an expansive, open-ended and non-linear game world which players will be able to explore freely. Lake Pine will feature a variety of environments for players to explore and uncover, from forests and underground mines to abandoned settlements and industrial complexes. The game will also feature a day-and-night cycle and a dynamic weather system. Players will be safer during daylight, as the game's primary enemies, the "Marauders", are nocturnal and averse to light. The opposite will become true at nighttime, with players at more danger with the Marauders pouring out all over Lake Pine. While players will be equipped only with handguns and combat knives at the start of the game, they will be able to pick up a variety of firearms and melee weapons as they progress. Although some can be found in the environment, most weapons will have to be taken from the hands of the Marauders themselves. Firearms include shotguns, hunting rifles and crossbows, while melee weapons include crowbars, axes and shovels. The game will also put emphasis on the use of light sources – such as flashlights, torches or sunlight – as a weapon and means of defense against the Marauders, who, as mentioned above, are averse to light. Players will be given only seven in-game days (with each day clocking in at around two hours in real time, according to the development team) for each playthrough of the campaign. How the campaign and the story will play out will depend on the players' actions and decisions, as players will be free to follow their own leads and goals in Lake Pine, be it to uncover the truth behind the B.O.W.s and/or to escape. As such, the game will feature multiple endings. There will also be a few survivor NPCs (non-player characters) in the game, whose fates can be influenced or decided upon by the players. These NPCs will appear at random points throughout the campaign – either to help the players or to be saved by them – but will never tag along with players for its entirety. Their survival or demise will also affect the ending. While progressing through the campaign, players will also need to scavenge supplies (such as food, weapons and ammo) and allot time for sleep. Although hunger and lack of rest will not directly lead to death, they will greatly and negatively impact Jill and Barry's performance. In terms of gameplay style, Resident Evil 7 ''will put an emphasis on stealth and subterfuge like never before, as firearms and ammo will now be much rarer and the enemies much tougher and more intelligent than the previous installments. As such, combat will be a riskier and more conscious option in ''Resident Evil 7, and players will often have to find or improvise ways to evade and outsmart the Marauders instead. Enemy encounters and item placements will also be randomized every playthrough, making the game more unpredictable as well. History / Development Details Following Resident Evil 6's mixed reception from critics and fans due to its heavy action elements, Capcom assured fans on August 2013 that the series will officially return to its survival horror roots, hinting about Resident Evil 7 ''in the process. Rumors about ''Resident Evil 7's existence began on late May 2013, following the "leakage" of an apparent logo and the assumption that it will be announced in E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo) that year. Both turned out to be false, however, as confirmed by Capcom. More rumors arose more than a year later, saying that Resident Evil 7 will be announced on E3 2014 (which would ultimately turn out to be true), followed by another rumor that it will not be Resident Evil 7 ''at all, but a spin-off title. According to Capcom, concept development of ''Resident Evil 7 ''began on December 2012, with full development having commenced on April 2013. Moreover, the game is also reported to have the largest (although unspecifically-numbered) development team yet in the series' history, a distinction previously held by ''Resident Evil 6. As of June 2014, Resident Evil 7 ''is said to be at around 45% completion. ''Resident Evil 7, alongside Resident Evil: Revelations 2, was originally developed with a modified MT Framework engine to accomodate its planned cross-generation release. However, on November 2014, Capcom announced that development of the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game have been cancelled. The game is now being developed with Capcom's latest game engine for eighth-generation consoles, the Panta Rhei. Despite these developments, Capcom has stated that Resident Evil 7's launch window remains at Fall 2015. Overall, Resident Evil 7 ''has been touted as the "biggest and most ambitious" game yet in the [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_series ''Resident Evil franchise]. Category:Games